Whenever I Run
by jesscca
Summary: Almost all Sean stories deal with him coming back to Toronto...this one does to, but what if all he is there for is to pick up some old friends and take them back to Wasega...Semma
1. Flashback

Stepping into the hot shower Emma let the water hit her and run down her body. It was too hot, but the heat made her forget the night before. Flashing back onto it was almost enough to make

her slip, it seemed all too much like a dream, but it wasn't, and she knew it.

FLASHBACK  
Walking into the party with Peter's arm around her seemed all to nice, it had been a couple weeks

since she had gotten out of the hospital, but Emma still felt uneasy around Peter, like things weren't right. She thought when Manny found out about them she would have broken them up, but instead

here they were, with Manny. Peter tightened his grip and pulled her onto the area the she guessed was the dance floor. A slow sang came on and brought tears to her eyes, it was Just Jane. Trying

to not let Peter in on her little secret, she did her best to keep dancing but it was all to much, she shot Manny a look and then took off to a bedroom, where she could be alone. Emma fell onto the

bed and wept not even realizing Peter was there the whole time. "Em?" she heard him whisper. She got up and brushed herself off but the tears still fell "Yeah- I- am uh fine". Peter gave her a

look and said, " You don't look fine, what's wrong?" "Look Peter, Ive-uh- had a pretty bad year, and um-" she stopped, the words just not coming "My mom, gave me and Manny the option of

moving to Wasega next year-"."What is in Wasega?" "Sean" she said solemnly, waiting for what she knew was coming. "Who the heck is Sean?" Ding ding, there it was. " What about Mr.S and

Degrassi and all your friends, what about me?" "Mr.S and my mom would be staying here, me and Manny would be staying with one of my moms old clients, I've known her all my life, and with

Craig gone Manny doesn't care" "So who cares about Manny and Craig-" Peter started to raise his voice, something he had never, ever done before, "what about us Emma, huh, what about us".

Those words hit home, those were just like Sean's before they broke up. Emma got up and grabbed Manny by the hand, pulling her out of the party and into the car. "What, Em what's

wrong?" Emma put the keys into the ignition, "I told him, when Just Jane came on and I went into the bedroom, I told him", Manny's face became paler and a sorry expression came into place.

"I'm sorry Em".  
END OF FLASHBACK

Emma slowly turned off the shower and stepped out, letting the clod tile hit her feet. She walked into the room she shared with Manny, grabbed the phone and walked back into the bathroom.

Slipping out of the towel, and sliding the robe on she gazed into the mirror. Punching in the all too familiar numbers she locked the door for privacy. "Hey Cameron residents Sean speaking" the

voice stabbed through her, " Sean, its Emma, got room for two old friends in Wasega?"


	2. Yahs

" Sean, its Emma, got room for two old friends in Wasega?" "Emma? Emma Nelson? You've got

to be kidding me" Sean's reply shocked Emma. She had thought all of this out, and this wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Em?" His voice was uneasy and quiet but it was just loud enough to

snap her out of her thoughts "Yeah Sean, sorry I don't know what I was thinking," she paused, waiting for him to stop her but the line was quite.

"Well then I will just go, sorry for wasting your time" pausing again, she hoped he would say something, but all she got was a solemn "Goodbye" and that was it, the line went dead.

Emma walked over to her bed, and let her head gently hit the pillow. How could this happen. She was supposed to call Sean and tell him she was moving to Wasega, and he was supposed to be

happy. Then they would get back together, all her problems would stay here, in Toronto, and she would be fine. Never could things be so easy. An uneasiness filled her stomach as the

embarrassment of what had just happened set in. But before she could do anything Manny walked into the basement. "I heard you talking, everything okay?" Manny said, stepping around the piles

of dirty clothes, making her way to Emma's bed. "Okay? No! I just made a complete fool out of myself… and all Sean could say was " you've got to be kidding me"!" Emma sat up, her face

filling up with anger and embarrassment. "Manny, I thought I was ganna die!" " Emma, you know how Sean is, remember? YAA! I think you do!" Emma's face lightened and she got up. " I guess

you're right, maybe Ill call him in a few days, we'll see."


	3. The Call

The doorbell rang and Emma shot up from the couch. "Ill get it!" she screamed as she smoothed out her pants. She opened the door

and to her surprise, there stood Peter, with dozens of red roses. "Em, look I am sure you already have you mind made up about this

whole Wasega thing, but please hear me out, if there is anything I have done to contribute to your feelings please, please forgive me."

Peters eyes looked straight into hers and she noticed the longing in his voice. "Peter, I am sorry, if I led you on, there's just, I guess you

could say- um history between me and a friend there, and I think if I go there it might help me clear up a few things" Emma didn't want

to hurt Peter, but she didn't think he would take it this hard, oh great, another thing she was wrong about. "That school is cursed, and

I'm sick of putting up with the stuff that goes on there." Emma said, why did things have to be this hard? Why couldn't she just say

goodbye and leave? "Well then, I guess you're not the person I thought you were!" "Excuse me?" She felt like she was dreaming this

whole thing, with Sean, and Peter now. Peter who was still standing at the door babbling on about how she "was running away from her

issues" when Emma got the sudden urge to shut the door in his face. So she did.

After Peter left Emma went into her bedroom, this time locking the door. She picked up the phone and walked over to her bed,

deciding whether to call him, or not call him. She laid her head down on the pillow and sighed, dialing each number slowly, once it

started to ring she regretted calling him, but before she could hang up a voice came up on the other end. "Emma?" "Sean?" The guy on

the other line chuckled, this obviously wasn't Sean. "This is Tracker, Sean isn't here right now, Ill have him call from his cell." Tracker's

voice reminded her of the fights, funny how one thing can do that to you. "No, its okay, just tell him I called when he gets home" "umm"

Tracker started to mumble "I think he wants to talk to you, so yeahhh" Emma sat up and quickly said "Okaybye" before hanging up.

What the hell was his problem? Was this another one of his stupid little Yah ordeals from like grade 7. When she called he sounded like

he could care less, now he wanted to talk to her. Before she could get ahead of herself the phone rang, Emma jumped for it but then

decided to wait a couple rings so she didn't seem needy but her plan ended up backfiring and the machine answered it. She decided not

to pick it up. "Emma?" There it was, that voice that could break her into a million little pieces. "I'm on my way to see you, you and

Manny- assuming that's who the second person was- should be on your way to Wasega by tomorrow night. Look I have to go ill talk

to you later." It was done, she was moving to Wasega, but something in her gut told her that something was going to go wrong

tomorrow, and that sucked.


	4. Whenever I Run

_Whenever I run  
Instead of running into the blue  
I follow my heart  
And there in your arms  
Is where I find the love I need  
And the best is yet to come  
Baby you're the one I run to _

Emma slowly took off her headphones, still the faint sound of the Keith Urbans voice still filled the room, funny how she picks a song at

random, and the lyrics fit. She was running to Sean, and she knew she was making the right decision. Footsteps could be heard so

Emma quickly shut off her radio and stuck it underneath her pillow. "Manny?" Emma called out, "Yeah Em? Are you almost finished

packing?" Emma winced, she hadn't even made a dent in her packing, and Sean was supposed to be at her door in a couple hours.

"Umm Sure" Emma said, hoping the uncertainty in her voice did not show. "Need some help?" Too late, Emma thought, it did. Manny

stomped down the stairs and started throwing all of Emma's stuff into suitecases, this wouldn't take long.

_I never could stay in one place too long  
I never could stand that still  
Ah but you changed so much in me  
And now I know I will _

I'm gonna stay where the love is right  
I'm so tired of being a bird in flight  
Good love takes work  
Ah but that's alright  
That's alright

Sean sat in the middle of traffic, origionly he had turned his radio off because he needed to think, but that didn't help since some idiot

had country music blaring out of the speakers. Everything in Sean told him to yell some obscene thing, instead he took a moment and

listened to the music. The words echoed into his mind, repeating over and over again. The lyrics were so correct, Emma had changed so

much in him. Another song came on and Sean rolled up his windows, so the music was muffled.

About an hour later Sean pulled off of the freeway into the city. He passed The Dot, and Degrassi, which brought back tons of great

memories, but then he passed the apartment him and Ellie had once shared. A pang of guilt washed through him but he kept on driving.

Who did he think he was? He was going to pick up Emma, his ex, when he hadn't even tried to contact Ellie. Before he got to hard on

himself he was at Emma's house. As he pulled around the corner he noticed some blonde kid walking up to the house, he was dressed

in a white polo and khakis. Sean got out of his truck and walked up to the kid, asking him who he was. "Uhh Peter, Emma's boyfriend.

Do I know you?"


	5. Old Faces

Obviously not, genius. If you knew me I wouldn't have asked who you are. Sean thought to himself.

Sean refrained from saying thus thought and stood there awkwardly. How come Emma had never mentioned she had a boyfriend? The it hit him, what if this was the second person? Before Sean

could continue with his thoughts someone spoke. "Ex, Peter, I broke up with you!" Emma called out from the doorstep, "And I am leaving soon, so if you got something to say, say it, if not,

leave!" Peter took a step towards Sean as he sighed with relief. "So you're this "old friend" Emma was telling me about" Peter said, doing air quotes when he said old friend. Sean laughed at the

sight, here this 100 pound kid was, trying to look tough to, well, Sean. "Well, if you don't mind Emma, I'll leave you two alone for a little while so you can talk this out with Mr. Macho here."

Sean turned around, but before he could take more then a few steps Peter spoke again. "That's right walk away, HERO!" The comment rang through Sean's head, repeating itself over and over

again, but he wouldn't let it get to him, he just kept walking. "Sean wait, Peter can go, he isn't wanted here anyways." Emma said looking directly at Sean, then she shot her head to Peter,

"Sean was the one who saved my life, so if you really do love me, whether you like it or not, you should still show him a little respect. Now, like I said, you're not wanted here Peter, not now at

least, I'll call you when I get to Wasega and things calm down." Peter sighed and looked from Emma to Sean. With a defeated look on his face he shook his head and walked away. Emma

watched him, and as soon as she was sure he was gone she turned to Sean, "Do you want to come in? I still have a few things left to pack?" Sean nodded and stepped towards her, "But first,

no proper Hello?" Emma and Sean each hugged each other. "Of coarse" Emma said with a chuckle. They just stood like that, embracing each other for what seemed like a minute. Then Sean

froze. He saw a familiar red-head walking down the street with his former best friend. He was about to ask to go inside, not wanting to deal with Ellie, when Emma saw. "Craig!" She yelled.

Uh-Oh. She ran to him and hugged him tight, "What's with all the old faces today?" Both Craig and Ellie stood there confused until Sean walked up. "Hey Elle" Ellie stood there shocked, "Craig,

I'm going to go, Ill -uh see you later" she hugged him and quickly walked off. "Does Manny know your back?" Craig shook his head, he hadn't meant to run into Ellie first, and he knew this

probably looked really, really bad. "NO! He didn't, but I'm sure he told ELLIE!" Craig, Emma, and Sean all turned around to see Manny standing there, arms crossed, and not happy. Sean

sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy trip. Emma looked around, "Me and Sean are just going to be inside" she said and quickly grabbed Sean's arm, pulling him towards the house. They

walked down stairs into her bedroom and Sean gave her a puzzled look. "Manny? Jealous of Ellie? Never thought I would see the day" Emma shook her head and laughed "Me and Manny

will fill you in on everything on the way there,…. if she still goes" Emma said with worry in her voice. "With Craig back, who knows what will happen." Sean looked at her with sympathy

"Everything will turn out okay, it always does" Emma smiled, she missed this.


	6. We saw it coming

Manny walked through the door completely disregarding the "knock before you enter" rule that they had made when she moved in. Emma would have said something but decided to put it off

because at the moment, Manny had tears running down her face. Emma knew what happen, she didn't even have to ask, instead she just sat down on the bed and comforted Manny. It was then

that she looked over to Sean, he nodded at her and spoke "Uh, Manny- I don't know what exactly is going on- but if Craig hurt you Ill go kick his ass- I mean- uh- if that's what would make

you feel better. The three chuckled, they all now he wasn't completely serious but Emma knew a part of Manny wished he was. "Oh Sean, violence isn't the answer" Manny pulled her head up,

and tilted it in a joking way, "besides why not just send the happy couple a fruit basket" she said, laughing at her own joke. Sean looked confused. Emma sighed "Manny, I cant say I didn't see it

coming, I just thought if he was going to choose her, he would've done it a long time ago" Sean now looked really confused, "We'll explain on the way" Manny said, while Emma's head shot to

her. "You still want to move?" Manny chuckled slightly and just nodded. Emma leaned over to her best friend and hugged her tight, no matter what happened , Emma knew Manny wasn't going to

bail on her this time. Sean was right, it was all going to be okay. Speaking of Sean, Emma thought as she looked around the room, he was no where in sight. As she got up she motioned for Manny

to grab her bags, and doing the same herself, she started walking up the steps, out of her bedroom. She took one last look around, and with a breath of relief she walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter : School has just started, and well, wohooo I am a freshman! Sorry, that was sarcasm, anyways, I just wanted to get the whole Craig thing out of the way, and in case you didnt catch that, he dumped Manny for Ellie, wich in my case makes me happy, but I know there are alot of Craig/Manny fans so there WILL be more action between them. Anyways, thats all for now! More tommorrow, or this weekend. :


	7. The start of a new start Maybe?

So this next post is from Fishclown, on the-n. I DID NOT WRITE IT...I hurt my arm bad, and asked her to be my co-writer, so from here on out, this story will be written by ME AND HER.

Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi, If I did Craig wouldnt have chosen Manny, and Daniel Clark would be forever shirtless.

Emma knew that she should start telling Sean about what had happened at Degrassi since he left. But know one had talked since they

had left, Sean was focused on driving and would every once and a while would let out a sigh. Manny was sitting in the back seat staring

out the window, with at few tears sliding down her face. She tried to hide them, but Emma still saw them before Manny's hand had a

chance to wipe them away. Emma herself was also staring out the window, her hand placed lightly on her face. She had finally been able

to control the tears that had originally been sliding down the first several minutes of the drive.

"So Emma, are you going to tell me about the drama that is Degrassi?" I sighed once again and took my eyes off the road for a second

to look at Emma. She was still as beautiful as he remember but somehow new and different. He was excited and yet still in shock that

she was coming to Wasaga.

"Yea, of course. I just don't know where to start." I looked at Sean, where do I start; there has been so much in such little time.

"How about we start with the whole Spinner/Jay drama Em?" I snapped back into focus, trying to forget all my thoughts. They were

back in Toronto, everything all my problems and my past. I am going to start fresh, in Wasaga, where only two other people know me. I

can be anyone I want to be now.

"The Spinner/Jay drama? Since when are they even in the same sentence unless it involves hate for one or the other?" I was taken back

by this. Spinner/Jay having drama together, this has got to be good.


	8. Thats what friends are for!

Emma smiled inside, Manny was either shooting the subject away from Emma, or was completely oblivious. It was kind of hard to tell

with her sometimes. "Well, it was there fault Rick went after Jimmy, they set him up, making Rick think it was Jimmy who dumped the

paint and feathers on him." Emma said, "Why would they do that? It wasn't them, who pulled that, I know Jay, and he isn't that

heartless." Emma chuckled silently, since when was Sean oblivious? Manny slowly put her hand on Sean's shoulder like a caring mother.

"Sean, I'm sorry, Jay WAS behind it" Sean clenched the steering wheel tight, trying to control his anger, never, no matter how tough Jay

seemed, did he think he would do something so, so, cruel, heartless, rude, the list went on. Then he thought about, if the stupid prank

was never pulled, Rick would've never been driven to bringing the gun to school. Emma saw it in Sean's eyes, she knew what he was

thinking. "What an ass!" Sean said slamming his palms into the steering wheel. "Oh, that's not it" Manny whispered to herself, in an

almost cocky manner. Too bad both Sean and Emma had heard. "What was that, Manny?" Sean spoke in a matter of fact way. "She

said Paige is a lesbian1" Emma shot out really quick. "And her and Alex are dating!- or they were" Sean was curious, Emma had to be

hiding something that was such a lie. "Yeah and you and Jay hooked up" he said, in a if-pigs-could-fly way. Emma put her head down,

she knew how hard this was going to be, but she knew she would have to pull herself together, for him, for them, because deep down, if

he found out, everything would be ruined, and she knew that. "That's crazy Sean, but really Paige and Alex or together!" Emma said

forcing a smile. "Your serious? So Paige and Alex were together-or they are together" Sean was shocked. Miss Priss-and-pom-poms

and Alex? He had missed a lot. Everyone burst out into fits of laughter, and Emma laid her head back in the seat. "So what else have I

missed?" Sean said, it was Degrassi, so he knew there would be more then enough to have some decent conversations. "Well the jerk

you witnessed, that was Peter, Emma's boyfriend -or ex, now, I guess" Manny paused "that jackass decided it would be fun to make a

video of a certain girl, who was drunk, flashing him" Emma sighed, Sean would think high-heavens of her now, going out with someone

as stupid as Peter. "Manny…" she said, trying to stop the topic from going there. But Manny wasn't having it, "guess who?" she said,

with a half- hearted cocky grin. "Umm….Heather Sinclair?" Manny smiled at Sean's reply, "nope, you're talking to Degrassi's resident

girl-gone wild!" Emma sighed and leaned back. At least they weren't talking about her.

Okayyy so I know it has been awhile, and I know the post is TERRIBLE but I just wanted to get something out there since I am no longer continuing It on the-n, and it took me awhile to get everything in order. Forget what I said about the co-writer too!

One more thing… if you didn't get why Manny was telling Sean about what happened, she was just doing her best to be a good friend, and keep the subject off Emma.

I have to give a thanks to Jazzy, because we rule the Degrassi Forums. And thank her for the wonderful compliments. do YOUU feel special?

Also MHxxPAPER DOLL for reviewing so often.

You two are the reason this story is continuing. Along with everyone else who has reviewed on here, and the-n. THANK YOU!


	9. Night In Shining Denim

Heyy, so I know this post is short... but i promise to do my best to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend. As long as you faithful readers keep on with your bed selfsss. Okay I'll shut up.

_**Nowwww for a cute little Semma moment**_

* * *

Sean looked over at Emma. When he heard Manny whisper in his ear, "pretty gorgeous, huh?" Sean laughed silently, "yep". "So Em,

you haven't talked much about yourself, how's life been for you this past year?" Sean said, "Uh-m nothing, you know me, Emma

Nelson, environmental crusader, baby sitter, same old-same old." Emma laughed but Sean knew better, she was trying to hide

something. "Emma, don't lie, I -uh heard some stuff from Jay, he would call every once and a while-" Emma gulped as Sean went on

_**please don't go there, please don't go there**_ "he said, uhm-he said you were really sick, and that you were in the hospital for a while"

_**Oh thank you lord**_ "Uh- Yeah, I was having some issues, and that turned into some body issues." Emma said with ease, this wasn't

exactly something she was happy to share, but it was way better then anything else that had to do with Jay. "So, you're okay now? I

mean, you're not hurting yourself anymore? Right Em?" Sean looked stress, and to Emma it was almost funny, but only Manny noticed

how cute they both were. It was completely obvious to everyone but them, that they were meant to be together. "Chill Sean, she's fine.

She hit a rough patch with Peter around, and now that we're going to Wasega, she'll be fine-" After saying this, Manny leaned over from

the backseat and whispered into Sean's ear once more. "Now that her night in shining denim is here" They both grinned while Emma

looked over completely clueless.


	10. Maybe, Maybe Not

Emma got out of the car and looked around. "So this is our home, for the next year or whatever" She said

to Manny. "Mhhhhmmm" Manny said, sounding dazed. Emma glanced over to where Manny's eyes were

and noticed one, very cute, guy standing with his friends checking Manny out. Emma giggled, "Hey Manny,

that guy looks really familiar" Manny sighed "Who Em? Who does this gorgeous, buff, tan, goddess look

like?" Manny said, still sounding dazed. "Craig. Only tan, and buff-" Before Emma could finish the sentence

Manny cut in " See, not Craig, bye Em!" Manny yelled running off to introduce herself. Sean walked over

to Emma, who was now seated on the curb, " Wow, she doesn't waste any time, does she?" Emma looked

up to see Sean, talking to her. "Nope, same ol' Manny. Mrs. Personality as to introduce herself to ever-y-

one." Emma said and gave a quick glance over at her best friend. "That's the one thing that is always so

different about us, I just hope she doesn't mess up here, ya know? It is like, this is our chance, to just start

over, ya know? We can just be whoever we want." Sean looked deep into Emma's eyes and saw it, how

bad she really wanted to change. "Well, I hope you don't want to change everything." He said, almost in a

whisper. Emma looked back at him, she knew what he meant, but right now, she was choosing to ignore it.

Instead, she stood up, and stuck her hand out. "Well, if Little Miss Personality isn't going to help me in with

the bags, you, will be stuck with the job" Emma was darting away from Sean's glance as she spoke. But to

her surprise, he just got up and said "well then, we better get started." She stood there shocked for a

moment, but then shook herself back to reality, and as they started putting bags away an awkward silence

had formed. Finally Emma couldn't take it anymore. The silence was overwhelming, and it was starting to

bother her. So she marched right over to Sean, "Look Sean, I like you, I never stopped, but a lot happened

while you were gone, and I just need a little bit of time. I know you like me too, just be patient, please?"

Emma looked at Sean, but he just stood there, doing nothing. "And I just made a complete idiot out of

myself, uhm-I am going to leave." Emma said, shaking her head, then running off leaving Sean to stand there

by himself, left to comprehend what just had happened.

* * *

Hey Fools! Hope you liked it.

Again thanks to Jazzy! And all of you other lovely reviewers that are keeping up with this story, and the amount of reviews and hits are incredible. I feel like I should be posting way more, but my birthday is a week from today, and well I have TONS going.

currently listening to:Jordan Pruitt **Outside Looking In**


	11. New home, Old her

I realize I may not have done the disclaimer, and to be honest, Im too lazy to check, so yeahh, I dont own degrassi, please dont jack my storyline, and if I did own degrassi, Jamie Johnston would never wear a wife beater again.

* * *

By the time Emma got back to her "new home" Sean wasn't there. Part of her actually wish he had stayed, but reality told her to get

over herself, it had been hours, what did she expect? She walked up the porch to the house. It was small, but spacious. There were

three rooms, one was Emily's, her moms client, and the other two were her and Manny's. Or what were soon to be. The house was split

level. The kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and Emily's room on the bottom floor. Leaving her and Manny upstairs, with a bathroom of

their own, that connected the rooms. Emma walked upstairs to her room and started unpacking. She had hardly started putting things

away when Manny walked in. "So Em… I am assuming this would be what your brain looks like right about now?" Emma looked up,

"try my heart," she said, letting the reply slip from her mouth. Manny walked over to Emma's bed and started throwing piles of old

clothes to the floor to make room for herself. "What happened to you Em? The old you would have never ran off today?" She said,

finally making a spot. "Hmm…the shooting, Jay, anorexia, Peter…? Need I say more." Emma walked over and sat down at the vanity

her parents had bought her before she left. Manny raised an Eyebrow and looked directly into Emma's eyes. "Okay, I get it, I do, but

the old Emma, wouldn't be sitting here, doing some dance with Seans emotions, you'd be off making him yours. Even if you didn't know

it. After you left, Sean came to me pretty much shaking, he thought he lost his shot with you." Emma frowned, this wasn't how things

were supposed to be, but that's how they were. She looked at Manny, "well then, the old Emma is back, and ready to get Sean," the

two smiled and Manny walked over to Emma and hugged her. "Em, just take it slow, don't rush, after all, we do live here now" She

said, walking into her own room.

* * *

Emma layed in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was 2:34, and she hadn't even gotten under the covers. She had called Sean earlier 

that night, after her and Manny had talked, and apologized to him. He told her to meet her at one of the lifegaurd towers that night, but

she told him she was too tired. She was too, but after they made plans for the next day, she was pretty much wired. All of the "What

ifs…" were going through her head, causing her to get absolutely no sleep. "Only a couple more hours...," she would quietly say to

herself, shutting her eyes tight, it didnt work. Then she tried counting sheep, ending up in counting Seans. She tossed and turned until

Manny finnally got up and watched a movie with her. Emma missed that, having Manny around, because when she was with Craig, she

was _always_ with him. This time it would be Emma though, for once Emma felt first, since finnally she was _the one_ a guy wanted. Emma

smiled and closed her eyes. After all, she'd find one of Sean's hot friends to hook Manny up with, but first, she had to worry about

herself. She had come here to get Sean back, and thats what she was going to do.

* * *

WOHOOOOOOOO. you cant tell me that wasnt one of my longest posts. I realize it wasnt of much substance, but it was a filler, until we get to all of the fun stuff. LOL. I am going to start a notebook so I can work on the story at school since at the moment I just get on the computer and start typing when I get the urge. But yeahh. 

Side note: guess who met Cassie and Melissa the past weekend...MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ...THATS WHO!!! or else i wouldve posted, but I was off, ANDDDDDD I was the first person in line...ANDDDDD they left a voicemail on my phone...okay, I am hyper if you cant tell. Ill write more later


	12. The Final Chapter

I do not own Degrassi.

Finalllllyyyyyyy.

* * *

Emma made another round through Pretty Pretty as she waited for Manny. The two had been school clothes shopping all day because

Manny figured it would be the best way for Emma to take her mind off of Sean. She had circled the store twice, picking things up now

and then just to make Manny happy. Her mind wasn't there though and as she walked outside she stood face to face with the

distraction himself. "Em." He said. She ran it through her head repeatedly, did he sound mad? upset? she couldn't figure it out. He

shook his head at her "Stop Em, stop trying to dissect my tone" Her heart stopped and she slowly slid her back down the brick building

running her hands through her hair. Sean slid down next to her and tilted her head towards him with the tips of his fingers. "Em, we need

to talk, can we walk?" She looked over to Manny through the glass window and nodded. Getting up, her arm brushed Sean's and she

had to catch herself from giggling. "Okay, well yesterday, I need to apologize-" Sean started, until Emma cut in "No, you don't, I- I

shouldn't have jumped to assumptions" Before she said anything else, Sean cut in front of Emma and put his hands around her arms "Let

me finish" he said in a calm voice, "I shouldn't have ran away, when you said that- what you said- it was the first time I heard it out loud,

and well I don't know, it was weird." Emma smiled "Yeah, I know the feeling." Sean pulled her closer, slowly, until finally there lips met.

Emma practically melted as she pulled away. "I want to take things slow, but I want to take them slow with you." He said, biting the left

side of his lip as he waited for her to respond. "Me too…" Emma whispered, as she was interrupted by a girl scream. The couple

turned to see Manny jumping up and down, squealing, and clapping. "Aww, its like the perfect ending!" She said happily.

* * *

Yeah, I know, cheesy ending, but I felt like I had to finish the story, for my loyal readers. I am really sorry I seemed to flaked out on you all, but I have a reason, and not one of those reasons like every other ff writer where I say someone died, or my boyfriend and I broke upno disrespect to anyone who has ever used that as a **valid** reason. I have this thing that causes me a great deal of pain, I guess it's a disease but I don't like to call it that, anyways, I would sit on the computer and rewrite chapters over and over again but none seemed to be right, so I stopped, and then the pain flared up and I really haven't been feeling up to it. I'm done with this story, but I am planning on writing a one-shot on JT's death based on something that happened to a girl I knew a few years ago, and possibly a sequel to this, if it was wanted….

so…

Sequel?

or no sequel?


End file.
